Fortuna Major
by OnlyHers
Summary: Tied through Black magic, it isn't clear what the consequences will be, or if they'll be worth it, but when one is born in the Noble house of Black, nothing is clear. The lines blur between good and evil, control and chaos, love and lust. {Warning: Blackcest ahead}
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**6 months after Voldemort's final defeat**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The air was charged, nearly crackling, as it waited impatiently for the sort of Black magic that would soon feed into the darkness that was brewing.

Narcissa Malfoy was finding it hard to breathe with the uneasy lump caught in her throat, her shaky limbs interfering with her ability to cast wards around the stone room. Determined not to perform something of this nature in her own home, she had gone to the ruins of what was once a grand castle on the edges of the Malfoy properties.

This sort of magic would scar the atmosphere and Narcissa wouldn't contaminate the air her son breathed. If she was to be honest with herself, the blonde couldn't have cared less if Lucius was breathing the fumes of Black magic. The man had long ceased being family, even before the two began to sleep in separate rooms. Only in public did they force themselves to maintain the farce of a marriage. Divorce was not an option in families as ancient and proud as the Blacks and the Malfoys.

Though the barest part of the woman wished she were merely a peasant, if only so she might do as she pleased in matters that seem to hold more importance as of late. However, the thought was quickly banished as Narcissa moved about the room checking her spells to be certain that nothing and nobody would be able to find her. If they did, she could not imagine what would happen, but it would be awful.

As Narcissa ran her wand over stretches of wall, her mind wandered to the discovery of the castle ruins. Draco had been nothing more than a small and curious child and it had almost cost him dearly when he fell through a trapdoor entrance that had been hidden by branches and overgrown bushes. Recognizing how the castle served as a fair secret, Narcissa erased the event from her son's mind. The ruins proved to be a small refuge for her thoughts, though soon it would only be a place of darkness, no matter the outcome of the spell she was to attempt.

The ritual that Narcissa had decided on attempting was the only of its kind, a way to defeat death that the Dark Lord had spurned. His desire not to rely on anyone completely outside of himself explained his reasoning though that desire was his eventual destruction.

Originally, the spell was designed for a witch or wizard to bind their life force to another, generally a long living magical creature, but Narcissa's wish was darker still.

The body lying directly in the center of the floor had not been allowed to decay in the months since its demise. Even in death Bellatrix's pallid beauty remained clinging to her frail bones like a cloak.

Approaching the still form, Narcissa could feel the weariness setting into her own bones as she prayed to whatever merciful power might be listening that this process would not damn her and her sister both.

Though, after all that had passed, the blonde couldn't hold back the fear that they might be already damned.

Narcissa would have attempted the particular spell ages ago were it not for the fact that she had been searching for and painstakingly repairing each little splinter of Bellatrix's wand. Nothing had remained but the most miniscule fractured splinters, yet it had been managed.

As she prepared to actually begin the ritual and spell, Narcissa laid out her sister's wand beside the still form, she couldn't say corpse, she drew her own to begin the chant that would bind Bella's life force to her own. Doing so would effectively return her to the realm of the living and allow her to live as long as Narcissa did. The dark, ancient words flowed from her lips without pause, the ice within them chilling the blonde down to her very soul.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Hell was bright, nothing dark within it but a lone woman. In the agonizing, blinding light, Bella couldn't hide from herself, nor from the sins committed in life. Even her screams could not survive, never making it more that mere inches from her lips and lingering about her head and shoulders like insects that seek only to sap her will, her life's blood.

The blood in question seeped from wounds crossing and marring pale flesh over nearly every centimeter, all self inflicted. There was no escape from her own hands as they tore at her, ripping scream after scream that tormented only her.

In her hell, Bella could only watch from just slightly outside a circle of light as the Dark Lord was defeated time and time again by the boy who radiated the light. It hurts as nothing has hurt before and she knew that there would be no escape, not ever.

The barest slip of darkness caressed the witch's flesh then, the only sign of relief she had felt in so long. A forever it felt like, a forever that would never end. But the darkness felt like words, sliding like silk over Bellatrix's torn flesh. Turning to it like a child to its mother, Bella sought the source.

The words were nothing, and everything, not English or any language she had ever heard, but the voice was growing more familiar by the second, by each passing forever as the darkness began to battle the light.

Suddenly engulfed in darkness, Bella realized that the voice had stopped and the light and the heat and the horrible breaking sight all vanished, leaving the witch cold and unmoving, but breathing. Still and silent, Bella felt as if her body had fallen asleep and the unbearable pins and needles were prickling through every inch and every sense. The shushing sound of fabric sliding on fabric from directly beside her sounded like a parade of noise and the flinch she could not suppress sent waves of terrible pins and needles flooding her flesh.

Her flesh. All had changed from what it was and now she could only stay as still as possible to keep from returning to the terrible suffering of the forever darkness.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

If Narcissa had not been watching for the small movements of breath entering and vacating her sister's lungs, she would say the magic had not worked. With a rush that overtook her senses, the witch could feel the cling of magic as if it were a hand around her spine, squeezing and pulling her closer to Bella's body. Soft fingers on warming flesh, Narcissa breathed out her sister's name like a prayer, a happiness welling up within her like she had not known in too long.

Brushing Bella's hair from her face, Narcissa let her fingers drift over her heart, feeling the reassuring beat that matched her own and she could not help but wonder if that would be how their hearts beat now, with each other. Pulling the cloak from her back and leaving herself clad in a prim, securely fastened dress, Narcissa spread the makeshift black over her sister to aid the warming process.

"Bellatrix..Bella..sister..can you hear me?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Don't. "

Bella could not be certain what she was saying 'don't' to, don't touch, don't speak, don't move, if not all of the above. Every touch and move and sound was unbearable and Bella wished to leave the new torment and return to the one that she knew. But Cissy's voice.. just the sound of it made Bella nearly burst from missing what was, what had been until her demise at the hands of the ginger bitch. If Bella could hold Molly Weasley in her Hell, she would suffer happily until the end of creation.

The fresh torture was more unbearable than the last, until Bella realized that the movement she seemed incapable of stopping was a beating, a beating from inside. It was her heart and it wasn't stopping, nor stopped, and your voice echoes in the cold air, permeating the darkness that had been so soothing within the brightness.

Blinking was a trial, but the pins and needles had begun to recede, leaving aching and soreness in their wake, a beautiful medley of pain that became more bearable with every moment. Every real moment. Blinking again, the darkness was more friendly and she recognized a sort of flickering light. Candles. There were no candles in her Hell.

So where was she? Bella's neck protested as she worked to turn her head, aiming to face the voice she held so dear.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Don't be afraid to leave me a tasty review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Narcissa drew back instantly when Bella spoke, ignoring any small hurt that the perceived rejection might have caused. Watching her sister's face keenly, the blonde stayed silent and examined the flurry of thought that moved across Bella's face, a wave of pure expression. It had always been that way, Narcissa could see how the other witch's thoughts jumped from track to track, until she began to move.

Arms shifting, breathing growing deeper, chin lifting, eyes fluttering, it was a motion of life that could be clearly seen, each little move proving that Narcissa had done it. She had brought her sister back from the hold of death itself and she did not care to acknowledge the potential consequences as of yet. Putting a hand out again, Cissy placed her fingers over Bella's just under the edge of the cloak, sharing what heat she could and trying to relay that the brunette would never be alone again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Every passing second introduced a new and painful sensation that pinched at the dark witch's being. Even just the gentle touch of Narcissa's fingers was agonizing. Yet Bella could not find it within her to completely hate the sensation, the girls' mother had always strived to nurture a rather unhealthy craving for pain. It hurt but Bella had almost adjusted to the candle light.

Twisting her face towards where she had heard the nearly melodic tone that she had missed more than she realized, Bella found her sister's face. A shimmering aura seemed to glow around her, giving off an angelic feel that only fueled the rebirth of Bella's own inner darkness. The unused muscles in her face ached as they formed a smile entirely for Narcissa.

"Cissy.."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was like some sort of sweet ambrosia to Narcissa's ears when Bella spoke her name. The dark witch's voice was low and rough from disuse and yet it still held that same sense of seduction, a dark temptation that seemed to make up her whole self. Bella had always been her sister's favorite poison and it appeared that nothing had changed.

By the second Bella's colour was returning more, what little she had in the first place.

"I'm Here, Bella, you're safe." Cissy stretched out with her free hand to trace a single finger down Bella's jawline, reassuring herself that she was not merely suffering from some sort of beautiful dream.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The rumbling groan that emitted from Bella next came from deep in her chest and thankfully caused marginally less pain as her body gradually adjusted to being alive once more. Narcissa's promise of safety only served to remind her of her situation and how she came to be in whatever place it was she was lying in.

Bella had died and come back, once again living and breathing air and feeling her pounding heart under her ribs.

"What have you done?" The witch had fallen in battle, there could be no return from that. The Dark Lord did not take kindly to weakness and if Bella had attempted a return to his side, she would almost assuredly be signing her own death warrant. Anger bubbled up under Bellatrix's ribs at the thought that her own sister had stolen her noble death for the cause. However, the witch knew exactly why. Her little sister was weak, weakened by love and affection intended solely for Bella.

It spoke much to the naiveté that Narcissa still possessed in some form and Bella had already begun to contemplate how best to reteach the all important lesson that the sisters Black are not weak.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"What have I..? Bella, I saved you! I couldn't bear it, you were gone and..and you left me."

Taken aback by her sister's reaction, Narcissa found she was incapable of explaining herself with any eloquence. The hand on Bella's tightened imperceptibly as she continued on while trying not to sound like a child.

"I couldn't stand losing another sister." Referring to Andromeda was forbidden, Narcissa knew it, but she wasn't able to catch the slip before it erupted from a formerly grief stricken heart. Bella had to have cared for Andy at one point, that fact was undeniable, but since she left Bella had refused to acknowledge her existence. It was an exquisite type of pain that Narcissa could not seem to flee.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The power to sit up on her own was fueled by Bella's rage. She couldn't believe that Narcissa would dare take her honor away. Bella felt the urge to kill her sister where she knelt and she would have were she not her sister, only hers. Without Narcissa, Bella's amusements would end abruptly.

"I am your /only/ sister, Cissy." Her voice dripped with barely contained passion of the violent sort while still managing to ooze a molasses sweetness designed to both frighten and attract. Reaching for her was where it lied, it fit perfectly within the palm of its mistress and practically begged for blood and pain. As Bella hissed, the tip of her wand dragged down Narcissa's cheek before drifting to follow the line of her collarbone.

Bella's body was still weak, recovering, but she knew Cissy like the back of her own hand and she knew exactly what buttons to press to draw a reaction of any sort. Fear and shame is what Bella craved from Narcissa, that and her pain.

"Shall we revisit our lessons, Narcissa?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The dark magic that Narcissa had only just commanded minutes ago threatened to leave the witch too weak to fight in any way, shape or form. The results left her mask lowered and robbed her of the control necessary to hide her fear when lessons are mentioned.

When she was young, the blonde had foolishly believed that her sister would never hurt her because she loved her. However, the more lessons she learned from her sibling, the more she realized that even if any love existed between them, Narcissa was little more than a plaything. What's more, she was her sister's favorite plaything. She learned of how much it took for Bella to be satisfied that her sister had learned whatever 'lesson' she was trying to get across.

"Please, Bella, the war is over. We can be a proper family again."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Snorting derisively, Bella continued on tracing the lines of her sister's face and neck with the very tip of her beautifully warped wand.

"A family? With your coward husband and the blonde boy wonder? I think not." The wand dipped under the blonde's chin and pressed up into the soft flesh there just enough to almost hurt. "It would seem I must remind you of exactly whom you belong to, don't you think?"

Bella could already imagine her sister begging, pleading for mercy with the delicious screams only she could make into a sweet and agonizing form of music. She would break and fix and rebreak Narcissa over and over again until she was in her rightful place, at Bella's feet.

"Be a good girl and tell big sister where we are, hm?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

With the wand firmly pressed against her neck hard enough that swallowing hurt, Narcissa was borderline nauseous with how the fear curdled in her belly. Palms growing clammy, all she could think of were the lessons Bella had taught her through the years and exactly what failing had meant.

"Th-there's no need for that, Bella." Cautiously answering, Narcissa took care not to make any sudden movements that might prompt her sister into action. "We are in Castle Malfoy, some ruins on the edge of my holdings."

Narcissa had begun to think that perhaps doing this without any sort of protection might not have been wise.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Is that so? So far from the manor..no one to hear you scream.. You /wanted/ to be punished didn't you? You wanted what only I can give and you are not even capable of admitting it."

Bellatrix leaned in with a predatory smile as her wand traced over Narcissa's lips one by one, slowly teasing back down towards concealed cleavage. Pressing the wood suddenly hard directly in the middle of Narcissa's chest, Bella whispered the spell with glee.

"Crucio."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was as if every nerve in her body had been set on fire while hitting the ground at one hundred million miles an hour. The screams were torn from Narcissa's lungs against her will without any rhyme or reason, tearing her throat raw. She felt as if she were dying, exploding and imploding all at once and she couldn't do a thing about it. It spoke to Bella's power that she was able to cast such a spell after being dead only moments earlier.

Narcissa's body convulsed, eyes glued to her sister as she begged for mercy with her eyes, not daring to try for real talking for fear of biting her own tongue off.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

This was what Bella had missed of her sister, her softness. While the rest of the world would see only the proper Lady Malfoy, Bella knew the woman underneath and was the sole witness to her undoing. Foolish Lucius had no idea what he achieved by wooing and subsequently marrying the blonde witch and Bella would not be surprised were he as lousy in bed as he was in magic.

Bella pulled the tortuous spell back abruptly before Narcissa was able to slip into sweet unconsciousness. Hissing in her sister's face with nothing less than a predatory expression, Bella let herself savor her fear.

"You're mine to do with as I please and if I must /help/ you in learning this again, I shall." Her eyes remained devious, a chesire grin making it quite clear that Bella had every intention of teaching her sister one way or another.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Familiar fear crushed Narcissa's limbs, returned like an old friend to steal her soul. Her eyes were entranced by her sister's, unable to look away even if she desired to do so. Low and soft, nearly a whisper through the echoing pain, the witch tried to beg without surrendering her dignity.

"There is no need for this, Bella, I promise." It was hard to believe that this was started by a slip of the tongue, that something so small could raise so much ire. Narcissa had mentioned the unspeakable and she did not know how to fix it before suffering the wrath of her formidable sister. The idea that she could actually escape Bella's anger was a foolish one and only feeds into the fear of what might happen next.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The pins and needles had completely dissipated and Bella was sure she could stand, but she remained still in order to maintain severe eye contact. Cackling, her free hand reached around the side of the other witch's neck and grasped a handful of blonde hair at the base of her neck. Wearing a grin that could only be described as animalistic, Bella twisted her hand to force Narcissa's head to the side. In one smooth movement, Bella moved in and bit hard at the junction of neck and shoulder without letting up until the coppery taste of blood met her tongue. It sated the monster within her for a moment in which it howled triumphantly that Narcissa was hers, only hers.

Lathing the wound with her tongue, Bella then pulled back just enough to fix Cissy with an unwavering confidence in her menacing glare.

"/I/ shall decide what is necessary. Do you understand, baby sister?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Gasping more from surprise than pain when her head was yanked to the side, Narcissa had no choice or chance to follow the unspoken order and allow her neck to be exposed. The pain that followed was not nearly as excruciating as the Cruciatus, but it still hurt enough that the woman cried out. Unable to pull away for fear that Bella would bite harder and take a piece of her flesh, Narcissa was as a statue. Albeit a statue that screams.

The pain subsided to a throbbing ache when Bella released her jaw, whimpers falling unbidden from Cissy's lips when she feels her sister's tongue on the wound, a familiar and unwelcome warmth spreading through my body.

"B-Bella.." Stammering her sister's name was all Narcissa could manage with the heady mixture of pain and pleasure that Bella seemed to produce so effortlessly.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Thoughts? Flames? Ideas? Share with me. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

The way Narcissa moaned her name was energizing and Bella couldn't remember the last time she had felt so exhilarated. A whimper from the woman still in her grasp dragged Bellatrix right back into reality. A harsh and beauteous reality in which she was alive and had her sister in her power. If the Dark Lord were truly defeated, then there must be another who could continue his work until another way is found to facilitate his return.

He always comes back.

But first, Bella would teach Cissy her place, where little sisters belong. At their big sister's side so they may learn to be strong and graceful and the kind of woman anyone would want. However, Bella was different in one respect. She didn't care to share her sister in any way, it was bad enough she was married to Lucius.

Surveying the bite mark on her sister's shoulder, the witch grinned gleefully. It was already bruising and Cissy knew better than to cover it up. Bella liked to display what was hers. But then.. it had been awhile since Narcissa had been truly hers. Ages since the war began. The fight had cracked something in the blonde Black and in some ways she was even more damaged than Bellatrix.

The darker witch reveled in this and planned to make full use of it to her advantage.

So far, Narcissa had made noise of protest but made no move to defy. Either Bella scared her back into her place, or she was plotting. Unfortunately for Narcissa, Bella was more of the paranoid sort.

"Tell me who you belong to, Cissy." The words flowed in a deceptively gentle manner that was contradicted entirely by the hungry shine in Bella's eyes. The blonde had closed her eyes to try and remain impassive. It wasn't working. Tightening her grip in her sister's hair, Bella repeated herself in a harsher manner.

Still Narcissa said nothing, though Bella could see her shaking. On any other victim Bella would have merely taken what she wanted by this point but she knew her sister. She knew just how to sway her.

Moving close enough so that her left cheek was brushing against her sister's, Bella murmured sweetly into her ear. Her voice was almost a sigh as she whispered like some sort of fairytale temptress.

"Cissy..Cissy, don't you fret. Just tell me.. tell me you love me, tell me you're mine. Tell me." The soft approach was sometimes the wisest, and Bella had no patience for it for anyone but her sister.

"Bella..I..I have to tell you something." Scowling, the dark witch pulled back and readopted her brusque manner. How dare that blonde child think she could turn her down like that. "Bella, you are tied to me now. I bound our souls. It's how you came back." And it would almost explain the attraction that has suddenly become so much less than manageable.

The brunette actually stopped to ponder this for a moment before a wide grin split her face.

"So now you really do belong to me, body and soul." It was always about ownership with Bella, always. "You can't deny it Cissy, you are now and forever will be mine and don't you dare forget it."

A silent nod was assent enough to satisfy Bella for the time being. Cissy shuddered to think of the lessons that she knew her sister wouldn't forget about.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Thoughts? Flames? Ideas? Share with me. 3**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: This fanfiction will no longer be available/continued on this account. I will be re-editing and possibly making some small changes. If you wish to read the rewrite, it can be found on my primary account **** BrutallyRomantic.**

**Also, feel free to visit my tumblr (my UN there is also BrutallyRomantic) and bug me for updates! That's the kind of thing that keeps me motivated and wanting to write!**


End file.
